


No Matter the Cost

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a scene which could have unfolded in the nights immediately before Culloden. Spoilers *sort of* for anyone who has not read the books or is watching the show but still in denial *grins*</p><p>As always thank you so much for reading and all of your comments/kudos. I really appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter the Cost

“What are we going to do with him?”  
“His place is with us Sassenach.”  
“A battlefield is no place for a child …”  
“Nor is it any place for a woman, yet here ye are!”  
Fergus smiled to himself drowsily, he normally woke to a gruff announcement from Murtagh that whatever was passing for breakfast that day was being served. It was nice to wake to the sounds of Milord and Milady jousting, like they had at Lallybroch.  
“Please Jamie, let Murtagh see him safe.”  
“I canna spare Murtagh and I take it ye willna ha’ the laddie ride back alone…?”  
“Of course not!”  
Fergus blinked and stifled a yawn, his head still pillowed on his arms, folded on the table. Milady sounded cross with Milord now which almost certainly meant they were talking about him.   
“Then what would ye ha’ me do?”  
A silence, the sound of men and horses from outside drifted in to fill the room and Fergus shifted to try and see the adults. He could not see Milord but he could see Milady in profile, her jaw set in that stubborn way and golden eyes flashing fire, no doubt aiming to burn Milord a little.  
“Take us home.”  
The words were not quite a gauntlet but they were not laid down gently either and Fergus heard Milord take a sharp breath through his nose.  
“Claire …”  
“You’ve done everything you can! Jamie, you have done so much...”  
“I have done, and will continue to do, my duty Sassenach.”   
His voice was measured but Fergus swallowed and made doubly sure not to make any sudden moves that would alert them to his wakefulness.  
“What of your duty to that little boy? What of your duty to me?”  
“I cannot abandon my men. If it is my destiny to die on that moor…”  
“NO!”  
Milady clenched her fist by her side and Fergus thought he had never seen her look so ferocious.  
“Don’t you dare speak of dying! Not when there is another option. You are not being ravaged by some terrible cancer or held against your will, you are choosing this and you can bloody well choose to live!”  
“Sassenach…”  
“Don’t call me that right now Jamie. Please don’t.”  
Her hand had risen like a small pale shield between them and Fergus bit his lip hard, he could feel her hurt and it pained him in turn.  
“I thought … I thought I was your destiny and yet you are choosing another …”  
“Claire.”  
Fergus had never heard a man’s voice break the way Milords did then and despite himself he sat up, turning to face them, though neither noticed him. Milady must have heard the same break as Fergus had, for her face softened slightly and she took the hand he held out to her and cradled it within her own palms.  
“Mo Sorcha, ye are my heart and soul. My light and my reason and I do believe that loving ye has been my destiny. It has been the best gift God could e’er ha’ given me but even my love for ye does not gi’ me the right to turn tail and run from this fight.”  
Fergus caught and held his breath suddenly feeling like one of the men who wished only to watch the proceedings at Madame Elise’s. The heat that radiated from Milord’s face seemed to mirror his own blush and he watched hurt, anger and love fight for dominance across both Milord and Milady’s faces.  
“I would fight and die by your side without a second thought, but we have a child here with us and your pride and your honour are not worth his life too. Why can’t mine be payment enough?”  
Fergus flinched as Milord seized Milady faster than a striking snake, his hands locked around the flesh of her upper arms, his eyes ablaze with all the words he could not say for the lump in his throat.  
“Your life is worth more to me than every last man in this damn camp and dinna dare tell me ye dinna ken it!”  
His eyes darting back and forth, sweeping Claire’s face for the answers he so desperately needed.  
“Fergus…”  
“I will protect that boy with everything…”  
“No, Jamie! Fergus!”  
Fergus jerked guiltily as two sets of exhausted, bloodshot eyes settled on him.  
“I did not mean to eavesdrop!”  
He cried, shame making his stomach clench. They had caught him watching their most sensitive inner-selves interacting and now surely, surely they must be furious! He saw them exchange a hasty glance and then rearrange their faces to hide their feelings as best they could. Milord succeeded much better than Milady but they both came over to him all the same.   
“I’m sorry we woke ye, a bhalaich.”   
Jamie sat down on the bench beside his charge and ran a hand softly through the lad’s curls, alarmed to feel a thick scab running up the back of his scalp.  
“Ye cut yeself?”  
“Where?”  
Claire sat on the other side of Fergus and gently laid her fingers over Jamie’s, finding the spot and trying to gage the probable cause.  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore Milady, it was an accident when …”  
He stopped and Jamie’s lip twitched as Fergus’ eyes darted guiltily towards him.   
“Whatever mischief ye’ve been up to, I havena the strength nor the inclination to punish ye for it.”  
He assured the lad, catching Claire’s eye and exchanging a weary smile with her too. God, it was so verra good to see the lass smile!  
“Go on, fill us in!”  
Claire urged and Fergus grinned sheepishly.  
“I … ah … it is Milord’s birthday in a few weeks and I was hoping we might have a celebratory feast. So I was slipping into tents to see what I can find and one night a noise made me jump and I stood up hard under a table …”  
“Table?”  
Claire’s eyebrows rose, not many of the tents contained a table, very few did in fact. Fergus ducked his head, a small proud smile coming to his lips.  
“Milord should not be eating peasant food on his birthday!”  
Jamie sighed and let his head hang for a moment, before peering sideways at Fergus through a loose strand of thick auburn hair.   
“Ye’ve been sneakin’ into the generals’ accommodations and stealin’ food?”  
“Ah… Oui Milord.”  
Fergus shrugged and then looked down dejected  
“But I have very little to show for it. Every time I begin to build up a reserve, more hungry people appear and I have been sharing with them if they look very weak.”  
He broke off as Jamie wrapped an arm around his slender shoulders and pulled him in close to his side, pressing a kiss to his temple. Claire felt irrationally close to tears seeing Jamie’s unrestrained affection for the boy and Fergus’ own shocked but happy expression.   
“Ye ha’ a kind heart laddie, a verra kind heart and ye have doubtless saved many close to starvation, but please dinna keep doin’ it.”  
“But your birthday…”  
“Doesna matter as much as ye heid!”   
Jamie grinned and released Fergus with a firm pat on the thigh.   
“It really was a very sweet idea Fergus.”  
Claire chimed in, the lump in her throat loosening enough to allow her to speak.   
“But I think Milord is right. Don’t do it anymore.”  
Fergus nodded and a comfortable silence settled over the three of them. Jamie looked at Claire over the top of the lad’s head and their eyes met with an easy familiarity that had not been between them for so many months.  
*I’m sorry.*  
*I trust you*  
*I will do my best*  
*I love you*  
All communicated in the space of a single blink. Fergus stifled a yawn and shivered. The cold seemed to creep in no matter where he tried to settle for the night and this time it was Milady who drew him in, enveloping him in her small cloud of warmth.   
“Come, we’ll see in the dawn together.”  
Jamie stood and Fergus followed like a magnet, watching as the worn old plaid was spread on the floor.   
“Lay down.”  
Claire urged her hand gentle on his shoulder.   
“I will stand guard and…”  
“Lay yeself down laddie.”  
Jamie commanded softly. Fergus settled on one edge, sighing in bliss despite the cold, hardness of the stone floor beneath the plaid. His eyes were already beginning to droop as large hands scooped him up and placed him in the middle of the makeshift bed and two bodies settled themselves around him, warming and shielding him.  
“Merci Milady, Milord. Maman. Papa.”  
He mumbled.  
“Good night laddie.”  
Fergus smiled slightly and the last he heard was the deep rumble of Milord’s voice above his head  
“I swear to ye Claire, I will find a way to keep ye both safe… no matter what it costs me.”


End file.
